


你是我的甜點1

by ayuan_0704



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph, 異米常加 - Freeform, 黑塔利亞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuan_0704/pseuds/ayuan_0704
Relationships: 2pAmerica/Canada(Hetalia), 2pAmericaXCanada(Hetalia), 異米常加
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	你是我的甜點1

「我要五和七號蛋糕。」艾倫走到櫃檯前說出熟悉的話，水果塔及馬卡龍都是艾倫每天必備吃的甜點，當然，還有眼前店員的微笑也是艾倫每天必來索取之一。

「今天也是一樣的嗎？」馬修露出微笑，邊輕點著櫃檯前的電腦銀幕，邊與艾倫搭話。馬修對於艾倫的到來並不意外，他已經記得艾倫會在這時候來。每天固定在下午一點時來，固定坐在靠窗位子，再點個水果塔和馬卡龍，有時候還會多加個巧克力慕斯。

馬修對艾倫的初印象是個兇惡的人，他的頭頂像頂著朵烏雲，只要一講錯話，他那朵烏雲就會降下閃電，劈向自己，現在的話，馬修慢慢理解，其實艾倫與外表不符，是位特別的嗜甜且健談的人。

「對，今天也一樣。你的笑容也是一如往常好看。」艾倫嘴角上揚了幾分，豪不猶豫地誇讚著馬修的微笑，事實上他每次來到這間店都會誇獎馬修的溫柔微笑。艾倫已經持續二個月來這間店光顧了，不管天氣如何，他肯定會來這間店。

「今天人似乎有點少？」艾倫望了下甜點店還有很多空位沒最滿，應該說幾乎都人，店裡只有他和馬修兩個人。

馬修露出可惜的表情，視線往店裡的落地窗看向，天色昏暗仿佛等會就會降下惱人的雨，烏雲自私地把太陽藏在身後，不讓人共享它。

「或許是下雨的緣故吧。」馬修說，語氣婉惜，最後馬修望向艾倫，露出微笑，點了點頭，接續說：「瓊斯先生今天也是不畏風雨來到這裡呢！每次來光顧這裡真是感謝您。」

「為了看到你的笑容，風雨可不算什麼。」艾倫側靠著在櫃檯前，語氣輕佻地。

馬修頓了幾秒，便搔搔自己的後腦勺，或許是被誇獎的緣故，也或許是讀懂艾倫的話中話，他露出害羞的表情，小小且淡淡的紅色點染在馬修的臉頰旁，他說：「謝謝你的誇獎。瓊斯先生能來到這裡，我也很高興呦。」

「叫我艾倫。」艾倫回答道，說的同時不忘張望四周，視線最後定在馬修的身上，接續說：「我也叫你馬修。既然沒人，那我們有更多的獨處時間。」

「誒？但、這個似乎有點太……有點難以習慣呢。」馬修單手摸著下巴思索著，嘴裡不斷碎念著艾倫的名字，艾倫盯著馬修思索的模樣，想到入神的馬修或許沒發現艾倫其實聽得到他的碎念。

「艾倫……艾倫嗯－－還是瓊斯先生來得習慣呢」馬修在嘴裡嘀咕著，似乎忘記艾倫還在他的旁邊。

當他準備回神告訴艾倫還是稱呼他為瓊斯先生較為習慣，馬修看見艾倫臉上有著藏不住的笑意，像在恥笑自己的微笑。

「！啊、等等你都聽到了嗎！？」

「我沒聾，當然“聽得一清二楚”。」艾倫惡劣地刻意強調著，馬修的臉頓時唰地一聲紅了起來，聲音變得有些結巴，他慌亂地解釋說：「對不起……呃呃，我沒注意到你還在這裡、不，我不是說我不希望你在這裡，噢、不，我是說……」

咕嚕咕嚕，馬修威廉姆斯的腦袋瓜陷入混亂，像機器人突然被雨滴滴到一樣慌張！腦袋的機器瘋狂運作，齒輪瘋狂轉動，啪啦啪啦，最後馬修威廉姆斯運轉不過來，看看他頭頂上所冒出來的白煙！

「我懂你的意思。」艾倫內心忍不住發笑，但他似乎早在一開始就已經在笑，臉上的笑容藏不住，馬修感到羞恥的模樣已經被深深烙印在心上，艾倫對上馬修的雙眼，補上一句：「你真可愛。」

「謝、等等！瓊斯先生，你是不是在嘲笑我？」

「你覺得呢？」艾倫伸手輕揉馬修的腦袋，接著說：「是還是不是？憑你印象中的我。」

「嗯……瓊斯先……」

「艾倫。」

「……我不覺得艾倫會是愛捉弄人的人但是—你似乎特別喜歡捉弄我……？」

「因為你的反應很可愛，比如剛剛。」艾倫老實回答。


End file.
